Being born and raised in a Latin community has given me a substantial interest in pursuing studies directly related to the betterment of Latino groups throughout the U.S. I wish to examine how socioeconomic conditions and situational contexts influence and determine health outcomes. I am also interested in studying the effects of ethnic differentials between and among Latino groups, such as how socioeconomic levels influence development and poverty rates. These research goals address a large gap in the literature on Latino groups in the U.S., a gap which can no longer be ignored with the overwhelming amount of poverty and high levels of infant mortality found among many different nationalities of Latin descent.